To Be Hokage
by Rokudaime Kunoichi
Summary: Yaoi, Het. Takes place during the Third's funeral. Konohamaru asks why his granfather had to die. SasuNaru, mention of LeeSaku


Title: To be Hokage

Author: Rokudaime Kunoichi

Rated: T

Summary: Takes place during the Sandaime's funeral. Konohamaru asks Naruto why his grandfather had to die. SasuNaru, mention LeeSaku

Warnings: Fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; merely borrow the characters and manipulate them to how I see fit.

A/N: My first fanfic! Please review; let me know how I can improve.

Chapter 1

A light rain spread throughout Konoha. Even the skies were mourning for their leader's downfall. The Sandaime died a noble death, but despite that fact, many were saddened. Konohamaru sniffled and rubbed his leaking eyes. Next to him lay the person that taught him how to do Sexy-no-Jutsu. His Naruto-nii. The blonde looked at the Third's picture; as if staring could bring him back. The other shinobi were silent.

"Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru whimpered out. Naruto turned to look at him, and he noticed many people's eyes turn towards them.

"Huh? What is it Konohamaru?" his voice was loud, and the cheerfulness sounded false even to him.

"Why did grandpa have to die?" Iruka was about to interrupt when Naruto answered the question.

"Well, I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Why do you want to become Hokage?" The young dark haired boy frowned before answering the question.

"To get people to recognize me. To realize that I'm more than the Third's grandson."

"Is that all?" Konohamaru nodded.

"Do you know what it means to be Hokage?" The shinobi surrounding them listened subtly to the conversation.

"Um...not exactly."

"To be Hokage means to protect the village with everything you've got. To sacrifice your life if the situation calls for it. That's what the old man did. He ensured that Konoha will be safe a while longer, and that's what the next Hokage will do. Are you willing to do that?" Konohamaru looked shocked, before he smiled.

"Yes, I think I'm willing to do that. Just like grandpa did. I think I understand now."

"Well then, you'll become a good Hokage. After the famous Uzumaki Naruto of course! Ha ha. Being Hokage will get you recognition and all but you have to work hard for it."

"I will. Thanks Naruto-nii." The surrounding men and women smiled. Who knew Naruto was smart underneath all the goofiness?

"No problem. Want ice cream?"

"Yea!" Both of the boys walked away from the Third's funeral. The rain stopped, and the sun came out. Naruto turned around.

"Udon, Moegi, you coming?" he called. The other members of the group giggled before following their leader. Sakura watched the whole exchange and smiled. She felt a nudge and looked at Ino. Almost all of the Rookie Nine was in a circle.

"When did Naruto get so smart?" Sakura smirked.

"Don't underestimate him. Naruto may look like a dunce, but remember what Iruka-sensei said: look underneath the underneath." Kakashi smiled.

"That's right Sakura."

"I get what you're saying, but this is Naruto we're talking about!" Ino protested.

"Blondie might not look it, but he's a really good ninja. I can still feel that punch he gave me." Kiba commented, rubbing his jaw.

"Not only that, he saved me from Gaara." Sakura boasted. Some of the Rookie Nine gaped.

"We thought Sasuke saved you!" Ino exclaimed.

"You thought wrong." Sasuke said coldly.

"I thought Sasuke saved me, too. But, I found out Naruto did. He kept fighting Gaara until the sand that held me prison loosened. Sasuke caught me before I fell." Her words left shinobi pondering. Was everything they thought they knew about Naruto false?

* * *

Naruto sat on the Hokage monument. The sunset looked beautiful tonight. A mix of oranges, yellows, reds, and blues. At least this part of the day was enjoyable. Being cheerful while eating ice cream with his admirer was forced. All day long, Naruto wondered why the old man had to die. Sure, he explained it to Konohamaru, but it was to make him feel better. Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice somebody sit next to him.

"Don't think too hard." the person stated, causing Naruto to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Gah! Sasuke-teme, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack, you happy?" Sasuke smirked.

"Aren't good shinobi supposed to be aware of their surroundings?" Naruto blushed.

"Shuddup. Jerk!" he pouted and turned away. Sasuke resisted the urge to kiss that pout away.

"So, what are you doing up here all alone?"

"I was thinking." They were silent. "Do you miss him?"

"Who, Hokage-sama?" Naruto nodded. "I didn't really know him that well, but he was a good leader. I suppose I miss him."

"He was like my grandfather. He gave me my apartment when the orphanage kicked me out when I was 6. The old man was there for me through thick and thin, and now he's gone. I have so little people who care for me. That's one less. How much longer until Iruka-sensei leaves or dies too?" Sasuke was shocked. Not that he showed it.

"You honestly think he'd leave you, usuratonkachi? And what about Kakashi, Sakura, and I? Do we mean so little?" He asked in monotone.

"Kakashi and Sakura only care about you, and you don't care about anybody." Sasuke chuckled.

"You know, just after you left, Sakura was boasting about how you saved her from Gaara. And Kiba said he could still feel your punch from the preliminary rounds."

"R-really? I just thought, why would anybody care for somebody like me? A trouble maker. A terrible shinobi. A fre-" Soft, warm lips cut him off. He gasped a little, giving the last Uchiha a chance to shove his tongue down Naruto's throat. The kiss was gentle, passionate, and sensual. Naruto closed his eyes and let himself go in the taste of Sasuke. Both were panting when they broke apart.

"What about Sakura?"

"She decided to give Lee a chance."

"What about the villagers? You need a girl to revive your clan."

"I don't care. Ever since we accidentally kissed, my mind has been on you. I thought it was infatuation at first, but my heart gave me this unfamiliar funny feeling everytime I saw you hurt or happy. I asked Kakashi about it. Of course, it was a blow to my ego, but I lived. He explained everything to me an-" This time, Naruto kissed him

"You talk too much."

Owari

A/N: You like it? Constructive critism is appreciated. Please be considerate, though, it's my first fic.


End file.
